Creadores de fuego
by Yoshton
Summary: Un espiritu puede fusionarse con otro para revivir o hacerse mas poderoso... solo hay que encontrar al indicado...HoroxOc. capitulo 4 despues que termine Cantatriz!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

La mañana era fría, pero eso no detuvo a nuestro joven viajante, cuyo destino no estaba muy lejos. La casa de Yoh Asakura era el lugar donde se iba a encontrar con sus viejos amigos. Cada año se juntaban para decir las nuevas buenas que tenían cada uno o bien, solo para pasarla bien.

El joven se detuvo al ver una cafetería. Pensó en cuanto daría por una taza de café caliente y al decir verdad, no había desayunado y tenía demasiada hambre por haber caminado tanto. Decidió que una parada no haría nada. Cuando entro, vio que estaba vacía. Mejor para el por que podía elegir la mesa que quisiera. Diviso una al lado de la ventana y se dirigió a ella. Cuando se sentó, se puso a mirar el lugar. No era muy grande pero era acogedor y la luz del sol naciente le daba el toque que faltaba. Luego vio a la barra. Había un hombre pasando el trapo por ella y al lado había tres muy linda camareras quienes lo miraban y se reían juguetonas a escondidas. Horohoro las saludo. Las tres se rieron y lo miraron con ojos traviesos. En eso, otra moza salio de lo que parecía la cocina y se dirigió a las chicas que en ese momento la llamaban. Horo la siguió con la mirada. Observo que no debía tener mas que el en edad y que no era tan linda como las otras pero que al le llamaba la atención. La muchacha lo miro y se sorprendio al ver que el joven la estaba mirando. Al instante se puso roja y bajo la mirada. Pero no fue la única, por que Horohoro también desvió rápidamente la mirada al ver que la joven lo había mirado. Pego una hojeada para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo la chica y vio que se estaba acercando.

Buenos días. Que desea ordenar?- le pregunto con una calida sonrisa en sus labios carnosos. Horo al verla se dio cuenta que era lo que le llamaba tanto al atención. Eran sus ojos. Su color era extrañoe indefinido, para el podían parecer azules pero para otra persona de otro color.

Que desea ordenar?-repitió al joven.

Horo se dio cuenta que la había estado observando durante mucho tiempo, seguro que había quedado como un tonto.

Eeh…que Tenés?- respondió rápidamente entes de parecer de nuevo un imbécil frente a ella.

Le puedo recomendar el café irlandés, es el mejor en esta zona-

Muy bien, entonces eso será…-

Y algo de comer?-

Una de esas deliciosas tortas que hay ahí-dijo señalando la vidriera.

Muy bien…-afirmaba mientras tomaba la orden en su anotador- algo mas?-

Si…hay algo mas…-le dijo sonriendo- me gustaría saber el nombre de tan linda mesera-

Oh- el usui se sorprendió por el tono que había utilizado la joven- ¿de cual de todas tres desea saber?-

Horo se le rió al darse cuenta que la chica no había entendido la pregunta.

Jajajaja!!-la joven lo miro al ver que el extraño se reía- No! no entendiste!!jajaja!! Yo quería saber el nombre de tan linda mesera que me esta atendiendo!!jaja!!-

La joven tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se puso roja. Había quedado muy mal frente a ese chico.

Oh…lo siento pero se supone que no debemos decir nuestros nombres. Permiso, iré a buscar su orden-.

Horohoro la siguió con la mirada y se preguntaba que clase de lugar no deja que las chicas no digan su nombre! Frustrado, espero hasta que la joven vuelva para intentarlo una vez más.

No tuvo que esperar mucho puesto que lo que había pedido era fácil de hacer.

Aquí esta su café irlandés y su torta-dijo poniendo las cosas sobre la mesa.

Gracias, pero todavía quiero saber tu nombre, si no me lo dice, voy a venir todos los días-

Y si se lo digo?-

Horo simulo pensar la respuesta -También- respondió.

La chica no pudo contener una risita.

Lo siento, pero ya le dije que no puedo- apenas había terminado de decir esa frase y uno de sus compañeras de trabajo le grito:

Brigid! Te toca sacar la basura!!-

Brigid se dio cuenta que lo había hecho a propósito por dos cosas: una que ella había sacado la basura ayer, por lo tanto hoy no era su turno, y otra era la sonrisa que le dirigía su compañera y las otras quienes se estaban riendo. Brigid las miro con recelo. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver al joven, lo encontró sonriendo de satisfacción.

Bueno, ya se lo dijeron, satisfecho?-

Si, no me puedo quejar-dijo estirando los brazos sobre la mesa- Gracias Brigid-le dijo con ojos inocentes pero a la vez traviesos.

Al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del muchacho, Brigid se puso colorada.

Y el tuyo cual es?-

Mi nombre?- la camarera le asintió con la cabeza esperando la respuesta. Horo se apoyo contra el respaldo- es Horohoro pero me podes decir Trey-

Que disfrute su desayuno joven Horo-

El usui le dirigió una sonrisa la cual en todo el día Brigid no se la pudo olvidar.

Cuando termino su desayuno saludo a todos y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo pensando en Brigid durante el trayecto y en que al día siguiente tendría que madrugar para tomarse otro café irlandés.

**Nota de autor: espero que les guste el comienzo….podría haberlo hecho mas largo pero decidí dejarlo para el capitulo 2. Review!! Yoshton**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Llegas tarde-

Lo siento anna….ya llegaron todos?-

Te estaban esperando-

Horo se quedo esperando a que Anna lo dejara pasar. Los milisegundos parecieron años bajo la mirada amenazadora de la chica hasta que por fin se hizo a un lado dejandolo pasar. Luego de cerrar la puerta lo acompaño hasta el comedor pasando primero por el jardin el cual tenia un roble de mas de 100 años y un banco bajo su sombra.desde fuera Horo podia escuchar el parloteo y las risas de sus amigos. Cuando entro todos lo miraron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Horo que bueno que llegaste!- Yoh le dio la bienvenida y Horo se sento a su lado.

Me alegra verlos a todos!-

Y era verdad. Parecia mucho desde que no veia a Yoh y a Manta, y tambnien desde que escuchaba los chiste de Chocolove o de las "conquistas" de Ryo. Los habia extrañado a todos, incluso a Ren.

Comenzaron a comer y de vez en cuando le echaban una indirecta a Horo por que gracias a el la comida se habia atrasado.

Que te hizo tardar tanto Horo?- le pregunto Manta.

Eh? Ah! Si….bueno….yo…..-A horo no se le ocurria ninguna excusa y para ese momento que dudo ya toda la sala estaba esperando su respuesta.

Si no te conociera diria que estas tratando de inventar una excusa…-en ese momento hablo Ren.

Que?! Pero que estas dicieno?!?! Yo llegue tarde por que….-

Ni siquiera sabes por que llegaste tarde-

Si que se, pero me estan poniendo en una situación difícil!. mmm…. El tren se atraso y llegue tarde a la ciudad…-

Oh eso tiene sentido…en fin y que es de tu vida Ryo?- Yoh habia cambiado de tema y eso hizo que Horo largo un suspiro de alivio que nadie noto, excepto Ren.

Ya se habian hecho las 2 de la madrugada y se les habia pasado muy rapido. De verdad tenian mucho que contar. Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones de arriba, que ya estaban armadas por Tamao. La pieza de Horo era perfecta para el por que tenia una gran ventana que iluminaba la habitación con la luz de la liuna y se pordia ver las estrellas que era lo que mas le gustaba ver. Cuado se acosto recordo el desayuno de ese mismo dia y que debia despertarse temprano, le iba a costar pero debia hacerlo. Programo el reloj y apenas se acosto que profundamente dormido. Habia sido un largo dia.

●●●●●

Al dia siguiente los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana de la habitación e iluminaban el rostro de Horohoro. La alarma del reloj sono y pero no demoro mucho en apagarse por que nuestro joven ya estaba despierto. No habia podido dormir bien esa noche, tenia miedo de que el reloj haga mucho ruido y despierte a sus amigos. Eso era lo ultimo que queria que pasara, primero por que Anna le obligaria a hacer quehaceres y segundo por que queria mantener en secreto lo de la cafeteria, por lo menos por ahora.

Horo se cambio tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y salio de la habitación sin antes asegurarse que no habia nadie por los pasillos. Camino en cuclillas hasta la puerta principal y cuando ya se sentia casi a salvo escucho unos pasos que venian de las escaleras. Horo miraba para sus costados desesperado por encontrar un escondite y no se le ocurrio mejor lugar que atrás de una maceta.

_Que ridiculo! Quien se puede despertar a esta hora?!?-_penso y mantuvo la respiración. Horo reconocio después de unos segundos a la persona que se habia despertado, y era de esperar de quien se trataba. Era Anna.

Anna se dirigio a la cocina y empezo a prepararse un café. Luego se sento en la silla y miro para la ventana pensativa. Desde el punto de vista de Horo parecia que estaba enojada. Pero los sentimientos de ella no le incumbian. Debia salir de ahí rapido, y si salia de su escondite Anna lo iba a escuchar y mas si habria la puerta. Horo se quedo pensativo y llego a la conclusión de que no le quedaba otra opcion. Así que salioi de detrás de la maceta y se escabullo rapido hacia la puerta, la abrio y rechinó. Horo se mordio el labio y maldecío por sus adentros. Cuando salio cerro la puerta tan rapido que hizo mucho mas ruido del que el hubiera deseado. Apenas abandono el territorio Asakura, se alejo corriendo de ella como mas pudo.

A todo esto Anna ya se habia enterado de todo, pero no le preocupo, por que a la vuelta ya iba a tener varias tareas para ese ainu. Cuando se disponia a tomar su café tranquila aparece Ren bajando las escaleras.

Que fue ese ruido?!-

Horohoro-

Y adonde fue?-

No lo se. Ve y averigualo-

La intriga de Ren era muy grande. Tenia que ser algo muy importante para que Horo se despertase temprano. Decidio seguirlo y ver que traia entre manos.

●●●●●

Horo llego casi sin aliento a la cuadra de la cafeteria.

Uf! Me escape! Debo ser muy bueno para que Anna no me halla escuchado…jeje…- Su mirada se dirigio a la ventana de la cafeteria. Debia tomar un respiro, no podia aparecer ahí sin aliento como si fuera un fugitivo.

_Mala impresión-_ pensó.

Cuando ya se hubo relajado un poco decicio entrar. Al abrir la puerta lo invadio una ola de calor agradable, al igual que un dulce aroma de torta recien horneada. Se le hizo agua a la boca. No habia nadie y eso le gustaba. Los unicos que estaban eran un par de mosas y el dueño del lugar que estaba en la barra.

Se sento en la misma mesa que el otro dia y espero a ser atendido. No tuvo que esperar muchocuando una mesera se le acerco.

Puedo servirle algo señor?-

Eh….si…- Horo esperaba que lo atendiese Brigid pero no habia señales de ella- disculpe pero preferiria que me atienda Brigid-

Oh…ahora voy a preguntar por ella-. La mesera estaba desilusionada, no podia creer que justo a ella le rechazen el servicio. Nunca se lo habian rechazado. Horo por otro lado estaba algo impaciente, tanto que no podia evitar golpear las yemas de los dedos sobre la mesa. Cuando por fin aparecio otra mesera que ya la habia visto, era la que gracias a ella pudo saber el nombre de Brigid.

Lo siento señor pero Brigid no se presento hoy a trabajar pero con mucho gusto nosotras le podemos servir lo que desee-.

Pero por que? No sabe a donde fue?- Horo no le importaba ahora comer, muy raro en el, pero debia encontrar a esa chica. Estuvo esperando para verla y no sabia por que pero necesitaba verle.

Lo siento señor no sabemos-

No me puede dar su direccion?-

Según el dueño del lugar, no estamos permitidas de dar información de los empleados- y a continuación la moza saco de su delantal un pedazo de papel y lo apoyo en la mesa. Horo lo agarro y leyo una direccion y el nombre Brigid. Miro a la moza con confusion.

Ya le dije señor, no insista. Esta prohibido dar información de las empleadas. Ahora creo que deberia retirarse-. Horo sonrio y salio corriendo del lugar sin antes darle un gracias y propina a la moza a escondidas para que el dueño no los viera.

●●●●●

Ren estaba cansado de esperar fuera de esa cafeteria. Habia seguido a Horohoro hasta ahí y lo vio entrar. Estuvo esperando ahí tratando de descifrar por que iba ahí tan temprano.

_Que hay tan importante que ahí?__- _Ver salir a Horo corriendo a toda prisa y con una sonrisa en la cara le hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos.

_Y ahora que le pico?__-_se pregunto y comenzo a seguirlo pero era casi imposible. Ya estaba empezando a circular la gente y se interponia en su camino, eso sumado a que Horo iba demasiado rapido. Lo vio doblar en un callejón sin salida.

Lo tengo- pero cuando entro al callejón no estaba. –Maldicion! Bason!-

Llamo a su espiritu y que aparecio al lado de inmediato.

Que desea señorito?-

Escchame, necesito saber hacia donde se dirige Horohoro. Buscalo y cuando lo encuentres siguelo. Lugo regresa y dime en que anda. De acuerdo?-

Si señorito.- y con eso el espiritu desaparecio y Ren no pudo evitar pegarle a la pared para sacarse la bronca que tenia encima.

**Hola! Espero que les guste, no esta muy bueno el capitulo pero como sigue va a ser mejor ;) si no entienden avisen!!...otra cosa…le pse Trey por que el nombre en ingles es Trey y me gustaba. Pero no se preocupen, no lo voy a poner mas..jje. hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Horohoro llego a la dirrecion que le habia escrito la camarera, se detuvo ante la puerta e intento recuperar el aliento

Cuando Horohoro llego a la dirección que le había escrito la camarera, se detuvo ante la puerta e intento recuperar el aliento. Cuando se sintió listo, se irguió y toco la puerta. Nadie respondió.

Mmm…- Toco de nuevo pero nadie respondía. Ni siquiera se escuchaban ruidos de adentro como para saber si había alguien- Noo!…vine hasta aquí para que no este?!- Se deprimió. Kororo apareció a su lado y abrazo su cabeza- Jeje…gracias Kororo…A lo mejor la encuentre otro día- Se dijo esperanzado y suspiro- Volvamos-.

Cuando se dirigían a la casa de Yoh decidieron atravesar una plaza. El camino era mas largo, pero el solo quería pasar un tiempo con la poca naturaleza de la ciudad. Se sentó en un banco que estaba frente a una fuente. Puso sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la banca y puso su cabeza hacia atrás. Se quedo mirando las nubes hasta que se quedo dormido. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que había dormido hasta ya la tarde.

Aag!!ya esta hora?!- se levanto de un salto- Por eso no me despierto temprano nunca!! Vamos Kororo! Si no regresamos ya, Anna nos va a matar y lo digo literalmente!- Se disponía a correr cuando un ruido extraño le llamo la atención.

Escuchaste eso Kororo?- La pequeña asintió- Vino de detrás de los árboles…Vamos a ver- Atravesó unos árboles hasta llegar a un lago que nunca había visto en esa plaza. Pudo ver que habían dos personas no muy lejos de el. Se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles. Se asomo un poco y se sorprendió mucho al ver que una de esas personas era Brigid.

Brigid? Que hace aquí?- Dirigió su mirada hacia el otro sujeto pero al verlo quedo inmóvil. Ese sujeto no era un humano, tenia forma de humano si, pero su cuerpo estaba rodeado de llamas. Era un espíritu- Estas viendo lo mismo que yo Kororo??- Volvió la mirada a Brigid. Parecía que estaba cansada. Se notaba que su respiración estaba agitada.

No puedo! Te dije que no puedo! No soy lo suficientemente fuerte!-

Si! si que lo eres! Solo que no crees en tu misma!-

No me vengas con eso Loki! Tú sabes que no puedo! No puedo ser igual de fuerte que tu! No se ni por que estas conmigo!- Brigid comenzó a llorar y se tapo la cara avergonzada. El espíritu se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Lo siento- Le susurro- Se que estas esforzándote mucho. Lo siento-

Horo solo veía la escena no se atrevía a interrumpir, pero tampoco quería ver así a la joven. Respiro hondo y salio de su escondite.

Brigid y Loki notaron que alguien se acercaba.

Hola!- Grito Horo de lejos agitando un brazo en forma de saludo.

Brigid entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor y al ver que se trataba del joven del restaurante se sorprendió.

Horohoro?-

Ah…veo que recuerdas mi nombre- Horo ya se había acercado lo suficiente para escucharla- Yo igual recue…AAH!!- El espíritu de Brigid se había interpuesto entre el y la joven e intento atacarlo con una espada que tenia, pero Horo lo esquivo a tiempo.

Aléjate de aquí- Le amenazo.

Loki! Que haces??- Brigid le tomo del brazo para frenarlo.

Como que qué hago?? Te protejo! No sabemos quien es este!-

Tranquilo Loki! Yo lo conozco…y ahora que me pongo a pensar….puedes ver a Loki?-

Si con Loki te refieres a este espíritu cubierto de llamas que me esta apuntando, si…lo puedo ver- Dijo Horo todavía un poco alejado por que Loki no dejaba de apuntarle.

Baja ya eso Loki!- El espíritu le hizo caso y bajo su arma lentamente, mas no la guardia.

Como es que lo puedes ver?-

Bueno Brigid, yo soy un Shaman- y se apunto a el mismo- y veo que tu igual-

Si…si eres un shaman, donde esta tu espíritu?-

Eh?- Giro su cabeza para los dos lados buscando a Kororo- es un poco tímida…Kororo sal así te conocen- De detrás de Horo salio un espíritu pequeño que estaba sosteniendo una hoja. Brigid se abalanzo cobre Kororo.

Ahh! Es tan tierna!!- Kororo le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Si..Lo es. Pero no te guíes por eso, pude ser mortal…- Eso asusto un poco a Brigid- jajaja! solo es un chiste! No tienes por que preocuparte- y le guiño el ojo, lo cual hizo enrojecer un poco a la joven que desvió la mirada rápido de la de el.

Pues… que es lo que estaban haciendo aquí escondidos?-

No te importa humano- Loki estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba con desconfianza a Horohoro, lo cual puso incomodo a este.

No seas así Loki- Lo regaño Brigid- Estábamos practicando. Veras…yo no soy que digamos la mejor shaman…y hace unos años fue el shaman king…intente participar pero no llegue a la aldea Apache-

Jaja! recuerdo esa aldea…-

Estuviste ahí?- De repente Brigid esta interesada y se aproximo al muchacho, tal vez demasiado cerca- Como es? Como llegaste? Ganaste? Que paso??-

Oye oye! Son demasiadas preguntas…jaja!-

Oh..Lo siento….-

Esta bien…primero que nos costo mucho llegar y segundo nadie sabe quien gano-

Oh…eso es una lastima…-

Si lo es… Oye si no estas ocupada me preguntaba si querías…- Horo puso una mano detrás de su cabeza pues estaba nervioso y se sonrojo- Pasar la noche conmigo-

Que?!-

Nono! No es lo que piensas! Me refería a ir a lo de un amigo…nos estamos juntando ahí y quería saber si querías ir…-

Brigid se sonrojo un poco y miro para un costado.

Esta bien….-

Enserio??-

Si- Le sonrió Brigid.

Bueno, deberíamos ir yendo. Esta anocheciendo-

Los dos shamanes volvieron a la plaza donde había estado anteriormente Horo y siguieron su camino hasta la casa de Yoh. Cuando llegaron se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Horo se dirigió a Brigid.

Antes de entrar debo advertirte de dos personas. Una de ellas es Ryu…es el mayor de nosotros y el mas mujeriego-

Oh… y el otro?-

El otro es un sujeto llamado Ren. No hace daño pero solo para ser precavidos- Se encogió de hombros.

Okk….- Horo eso le había dado un poco de miedo a la ella.

No te preocupes! Yo estaré ahí para pretejerte!- Le tomo de la mano y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando sintió olor a quemado.

SniffSniff Que es eso? Lo hueles?- Siguió el olor y vio que salía de su mano la cual estaba ardiendo- AAHH!!- comenzó a sacudir su mano hasta que Kororo le puso hielo.

Lo siento! Lo siento!- Se disculpo Brigid- Es que Loki…a veces no puedo controlarlo y domina mi cuerpo. Por eso hizo que tu mano se queme cuando agarraste mi mano….lo siento…-

Horo la miro. Parecía muy apenada. No era su culpa tener a un espíritu tan celoso.

No te preocupes no es nada! Estaré bien!-

Déjame ver…- Brigid se acerco a el y le tomo la mano con delicadeza. Cando miro a Horo se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca. Se miraron pero rápidamente se alejaron los dos avergonzados.

Este..Bueno…entremos…-

Si-

Abrieron la puerta y al entrar se encontraron con unos ojos amenazadores.

Donde estuviste?-

Anna! Oh Anna! Te extrañe!-

Te he hecho una pregunta-

Jeje….Eh… Tenemos una visita…- Se aparto y Anna pudo ver a Brigid quien se asusto al ver lo fría que era la mirada e esa chica. Anna se dirigió de nuevo a Horo- Mañana hablaremos…- y se retiro.

De que te hablará?-

De las formas en que me va a castigar T-T -

Siguieron a Anna por un corredor hasta que freno frente a una puerta corrediza. La abrió y dentro estaban todos hablando y riendo.

Hola a todos!- Horo iba a entrar pero al notar que Brigid estaba tímida, le agarro de la mano.

Esta vez no te soltare aunque me queme-

Le sonrió y la atrajo para que pudieran entrar los dos a la habitación y sentarse para comer. Los invitados se quedaron mirando a la chica que acompañaba al peliazul.

Oye Horo Quien es tu amiga?- Chocolove fue el primero en preguntar por ella.

Es una amiga se llama Brigid-

Mucho gusto Brigid- Yoh le sonrió.

Mucho gusto a todos- La joven les sonrió y se asusto al ver que alguien se le estaba acercando y se puso a solo dos centímetros de su rostro tomándole de las dos manos.

Hola jovencita. Mi nombre es Ryu y quiero decirte que eres una joven muy hermo…- No pudo terminar la frase ya que Horo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Compórtate Ryu!!-

Brigid se rió tímidamente. Horo le sonrió. Le alegraba verla pasando un buen rato. Temía que no iba a ser así, pero fue todo lo contrario. Brigid reía y charlaba más con Tamao hasta que ella se fue a buscar algo a la cocina. Cuando la vio desaparecer de la habitación, sintió que alguien la estaba observando. Miro por toda la mesa hasta encontrar a un muchacho de pelo violeta y con ojos amarillos y muy penetrantes. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y la observaba fríamente. Eso la puso incomoda a Brigid y bajo su mirada pues no podía soportar la de el. Ese debía de ser Ren. Por que la estaba mirando?que era lo que quería? podía sentir como seguían sus ojos clavados en ella. De repente todos callaron cuando alguien toco la puerta. Anna se levanto y fue a abrir. Todos callaron para saber de quien se trataba.

Que estas haciendo tu aquí?!-

La escucharon gritar. Yoh se levanto rápidamente de la mesa para ir a ver a Anna. Cuando se dejaron de escuchar sus pasos, se escucho otra voz.

Que? Ya no reconoces a tu propio hermano?-

De repente todos se levantaron sin cuidado tirando todo lo que estaba en la mesa. Horo agarro la mano de Brigid para que no se quedara sola y la llevo con los demás, pues ella no sabía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos se paralizaron al ver al joven de la puerta. Brigid pudo ver que era igual a Yoh pero con pelo largo y se ruborizó al notar que estaba desnudo. Desvió la mirada.

Que es lo que estas haciendo aquí?-

Solo vine a visitar a mi hermano. Que te extraña?- La mirada de Yoh era hostil. Hao suspiro- Bueno…he resucitado y así es como me recibes?- Yoh se compadeció. Después de todo era su hermano.

Creo que debemos darle una oportunidad- Todos lo miraron furiosos.

Que estas diciendo?! Darle una oportunidad?! Estas loco Yoh?!-

Oigan es mi hermano y en este momento necesita de mi ayuda. No puedo negársela. Esta débil y yo me haré responsable si llega a suceder algo- Se acerco a su hermano y paso el brazo de Hao sobre su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar. Cuando entraron a la casa tuvieron que atravesar a la multitud que miraba enfadado a Hao. Su cara era inexpresiva hasta que paso por Brigid. La miro y le dirigió una sonrisa maligna. Horo al darse cuenta se interpuso entre ellos dos protegiendo a la joven. La cara de Hao cambio al instante al ver al peliazul. Se volvió desafiante al igual que la de Horo.

Cuando desapareció en una de las habitaciones, siguieron callados cada uno dentro de sus pensamientos. Horo se preguntaba por que había visto de esa forma a Brigid si era la primera vez que la veía. Alguien le jalo de la manga, lo que hizo sacarlo de los pensamientos.

Creo que debería irme-

Que? Tan pronto?- Horo miro el cielo. Era tarde y no podía dejar que ella vaya sola- Es tarde. Estas segura que te quieres ir?-

Si. No te preocupes no me pasara nada….después de todo tengo a Loki- Le sonrió.

Si. Pero igual me preocupa. Sabes aquí sobran habitaciones. Puedo hablar con Anna para que te de una-

Pero eso seria mucha molestia…-

No…y te digo que prefiero que te quedes a dormir para que cuando despierte estés aquí que despertarme temprano e ir al café para verte- Le dedico una sonrisa y Brigid se ruborizo. De verdad había ido hasta el café a buscarla?

Bueno…tal vez una noche…- Accedió Brigid.

Pues vamos a que Anna te de una habitación!

**Siento la tardanza! Espero que les guste este capitulo y si tienen alguna duda solo avisen!**

**Nos vemos en el Capitulo 4 cuando termine Cantatriz T-T o….a lo mejor antes ;)**

**Espero sus Reviews!! D**

**Yoshton**


End file.
